YuGiOh! and Pokemon Crossover II
by ndfrk411
Summary: Because of various reviews, I have created this sequal to my Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon crossover. Hope you enjoy. (Note: Some Michael Jackson jokes. If you like Mike, I'm sorry. But he's in jail!)


Yu-Gi-Oh! And Pokémon Crossover "II"

(Ash, Brock and Misty are in the Shadow Realm)

Ash: Where are you?

Brock: Maybe we're drugged a little too much…

Misty: We're in the Shadow Realm!

Ash: Are you sure?

Misty: Look under that tree.

(There isn't a shadow)

Brock: They think of everything!

(Then Injection Fairy Lily appears)

IFL: I'm gonna inject you!

Brock: Please do!

(Then two more IFL's show up)

Brock: Oh yeah! You know I like it!

Misty: Brock! 

Ash: Yeah, Brock! Gimme at least one!

Misty: Settle down. Let me talk to them. (She approaches them) Like, hello!

IFL: Like, hi!

Misty: Like, do you know where we can, like, find an exit?

IFL: Like, yeah girlfriend! Go that way and, like, go talk to Binky. 

Misty (now switched to black): Who the sheezie is Binky, man?

IFL: Yo man, he's off the hook! He's chillin' like Bob Dylan with some greenback's billin'!

Misty: Thanks, homey "G"!

IFL: No prob, homey dizzle!

(Then IFL injects the 3. They faint and wake up in Wal-Mart)

Ash (drowsy): Where are we?

Misty: I don't know… but they got Goldeen! (She runs to the fish tank) I choose you, Goldeen!

Brock: Uh, Misty? That's not a Goldeen.

Misty: Don't make me mad, Rocky!

Ash: Let's just go and find Binky.

(They walk around until a man pops up)

Pegasus: Oh my! More children! This place works better than Neverland!

Ash: Who are you?

Pegasus: Oh yes. I am Sir. But you might know me as Binky.

Ash: We saw some fairies and they told us that you could show us out of here.

Pegasus: Show you out? Heck no! I want to wrestle first!

Brock: I'll take a rain check on that. 

Pegasus: Oh well. That's fine by me. But I'll let you go on one condition. 

Misty: Goldeen! Why have your eyes bugged out like that?

Ash: What do we have to do?

Pegasus: You must recite a poem about me because poetry is the outlet of anger and psychotics.

Brock: Can we have another choice? I mean, poetry is for girls.

Pegasus: (gasps) You're going to Hell for that, Mister "I'm too good for beautiful works of art so I'll make people feel bad and they'll get drunk and do naughty things like drink whisky."

Brock: ?

Pegasus: Okay fine. I'll give you one other choice. You have to reenact a scene from Funny Bunny. 

Ash: What's that?

Pegasus: Why, it's the best show in the world since Will and Grace! 

Ash: I do the Funny Bunny one.

Brock: Me too. 

Pegasus: Oh joy! Here's your costumes!

Ash: Hold up. You said nothing about costumes. 

Pegasus: As they say, no refunds. 

Brock: Great job, shit head!

Ash: Hey! It's not my fault.

Misty: Oh no! The poor fishy died!

Ash: Aww… that's too bad. Well, let's dispose of the poor guy.

(They go to the bathroom.)

Misty: Why do you guys get the cooler bathroom?

Ash: Okay. Now, put-

Misty: I named him Lonnie.

Ash: Lonnie into the bowl. ( She tosses him into the bowl)

Misty: You flush him. I'm scared.

(Ash flushes the fish)

Misty: DON'T GO, LONNIE! (She hops into the toilet and get sucked in.)

Ash: Dumb shit. (Then he goes back to the two)

Pegasus: Ah! You're back. Now put on the costume.

(Brock already is in his.)

Brock: This is tight on my crotch.

Ash: Don't tell him that! He might rape you!

Pegasus: Don't worry. I'm too tired to do that since I dressed him.

Ash: You are nasty!

Pegasus: Just get the costume on!

(Ash changes quickly)

Pegasus: Okay, my pretties. ACT!

(They take their places)

Ash (Funny Bunny): I am a bunny. I am funny. Isn't that a coincidence? 

(Brock comes out.)

Brock: I am Ruff McGruff. You better watch out, you bunny. I'm gonna shoot you and skin you.

Ash: Oh no! (he runs away)

Brock: Come back!

(He runs away too)

Pegasus: Very nice! Bravo! Bravo! Okay, guys. Come back!

(Nothing.)

Pegasus: Guys? Hey guys? Where are they?

(Then a net falls on him)

Pegasus: Hey! Let me go! You're messing up my hair!

Ash: You are a fool!

Brock: And that's not cool!

Pegasus: I hope you have a loose stool!

Ash: C'mon Brock. Let's go!

(They head out the doors. They then transport back to the studio)

Yugi: I can't believe you writers! I am not going to let Noah destroy me! Ah ha! You saw me make my will, didn't you? 

Ash: Hello, Spiky!

Yugi: What are you doing here?

Brock: We escaped the shadow realm. Now we're gonna kick your fanny!

Yugi: Another duel? Oh well. I need a breather from my acting. 

Ash: A duel? Are you stupid? 

Brock: I have a better idea. (He pulls out Yugi's Dark Magician.)

Yugi: No!

(Brock rips it.)

Yugi: You bitch! Now you will suffer!

(He runs up to Brock and Brock steals his Item)

Yugi: Don't take that! You bully!

Brock: I'll do a little remodeling job for you. (He throws his Puzzle in a kiln)

Yugi: Oh my! I'm starting to know what it feels like to be in heat!

(Then Yugi disintegrates)

Ash: Pull out that Puzzle.

(He pulls it out and it's now it's a Ho-Oh.)

HoOh: HO OH! 

Ash: Wow! Isn't that cool?

Brock: Yeah!

(Then Ho-Oh torches them and then torches the world because, hey, if I could torch the world, I would!!!)


End file.
